Journey To Gundam **FINISHED**
by Minerva Blue
Summary: The pilots have caught up with reporters Odessa and Charl and it won't be pleasant! Will they survive against shinigami's wrath? A three part conclusion that will leave your head spinning! New Chapter! Final Stop.
1. Through The Gates of Time

This is a sequal to my last story The Search For Sailor Moon. Those who have not read it, it shouldn't have too much affect on this story, but I still recomend it. Those who ave read it, this is the sequal. It's been a few months after Odessa and Charl have returned from Tokyo following the Sailor Moon fiasco and it isn't long before they are sent on a new assignment to the future to retrieve at least five exclusives about the renowned Gundam pilots.   
  
This story may get off to a slow start but trust me, it'll pick up speed soon enough.  
  
WARNING: May contain occassional Sailor Moon references and several cheap jokes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, or Sailor moon. Or cracker jacks for that matter.  
  
I'd alsolike to thank the pink bunnies and Duo's braid for getting me here today. and If I get any nasty flames...I'll dye it pink, put him in odongos and give him red eyes.   
Anywho, that said....  
  
====================================  
  
  
  
  
The file slid across the desk moving in a spin before it stopped at the opposite end. The woman with long black hair and a sailor moon t-shirt adjusted her round sunglasses and opened the folder, examining it's contents before handing it to her partner, a man of short light brown hair brown eyes and a blue jacket.  
  
Charl looked at the folder's contents, his fingers moved along the report and then befan sifting through the photographs. They were huge metalic bots that exceeded the average human hight considerably, decorated with several variations of colors. Charl looked up at the large business suited man across the desk. "Mr. Goodrich this is.."  
  
Lebon Goodrich nodded. "Gundams."  
  
Odessa snatched one of the pictures. "Wow! This one is incredibly cute!" She sighed and snatched up 4 more pictures. "And this one and this too!!! "  
  
Charl rolled his eyes, massaging his forhead. "Odessa do you relize these people are killers?"  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses. "Well that doesn't mean they have to be hideous mutations."  
  
Charl rolled his eyes.  
  
Lebon Goodrich cleared his throat. "If I may continue?"  
  
The two turned to their boss as he continued to speak. "As you may know the Gundams are widely known across the world. The stories are legendary the acts..equally fantastic."  
  
Charl nodded. "You were going somewhere with this?"  
  
"Epic Post Weekly is sending you out to do an article on the five gundam pilots. We'll get the inside story, see what really works in their heads."  
  
"Are you nuts?! Those people are known to be insane! Besides, they don't even exist, these pictures are just animated depictions of a fantasy. You'd get further saying Odessa was just an animated caricature. There is absolutely no way you can arrainge a meeting with these..Psycho hazards"  
  
"Thats not exactly true."  
  
"Yes I know Odessa may be strange but she's not an over-exageration."  
  
"No I mean about arrainging a meeting."  
  
Charl stopped, just staring at Mr. Goodrich for a moment. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Goodrich nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I've set it all up. Sailor Pluto has aggreed to grant you passage to the Gundam universe." He held up a small time key.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
He set the key on the desk. "I found it in a cracker jack box."  
  
Odessa squeeled with joy. "At last I once again am allowed to meet the revered Sailor Pluto."  
  
Goodrich stared at Odessa. "Yuh huh....only briefly."  
  
Charl looked at their boss. "How exactly did you get her to agree to that? We havn't been on the best of terms..considering the sailor moon fiasco."  
  
Goodrich nodded. "Yes, I convinced her that with both of you gone, Odessa couldn't make all those phone calls to Tokyo."  
  
"Oh. Well that makes sense. When will she be taking us home?"  
  
"Home?"  
  
Charl leaned forward in the chair. "We DO have a way to get back home right?"  
  
Goodrich nodded. "Oh yes, I was assured there was a slight possibility someone might possess a time machine there."  
  
"Might?"  
  
Odessa smiled, patting her friend on the back. "Come on Charl, We'll be fine." She turned back to Goodrich. "When do we leave?"  
  
Lebon Goodrich folded his hands together. "Right away."  
  
Charl sighed. "I am going to regret this."  
  
  
  
  
Traveling with Setsuna wasn't as bad as Charl suspected, in fact she barely spoke a word to them as she led them through the cooridors. Of course, the warnings she had given them had been quite unerving.  
  
--------a few moments ago-------------  
  
"Get out of line, I toss you out the first time door. If you don't stick to the path, I toss you out the first time door. If you speak to me, I'll hurl you into the barney universe." She pointed to a purple and green polka dotted door. "Right over there. Speak to me, I hit you over the head with my staff. Pop your gum, I hit you over the head with my staff. Try talking, I'll whack you into a harmless pile of goo with my staff. Run around like a complete bafoon, I'll hurl you into Saban's Sailor Moon door." Odessa screamed, Charl winced. "Make a funny face, I'll throw you out into the ice age, Breathe loudly, I'll throw you into the Cretacious period. Any questions?"  
  
Odessa raised her hand. Setsuna rolled her eyes. "What?"  
  
"If we get out of line.."  
  
Setsuna pointed to the first time door she saw.  
------------------------------------  
  
Setsuna hit her staff on the floor to get the attention of the two travelers. "Hurry up!"  
She opened the door, revealing a continuous picture show in fast forward, revealing various images of pilots, mobile suits and colonies.  
Charl and Odessa both aproached to peer through the door. Setsuna swung her staff and pushed them through, slamming the door shut behind them. "Finally!"  
  
=====================  
  
The two landed hard on the pavement. Charl groaned, rubbing his rear and partially grateful it had at least broken his fall.  
Odessa picked up her sunglasses, placing them back on her head as she looked around.  
They were inside, darkness covering the enclosed area. Unphased   
Charl pulled out his flashlight to look around. It appeared to be a hanger, concrete lay beneath theier feet, no windows had been installed and the door was revealed just ahead. Odessa was grinning ear to ear. "Wow! do you relize how blessed we are Charl?"  
  
Charl groaned. "Sure Odessa...real fortunate." He leaned back, hoping to take a short rest when his back touched something smooth, hard and metal. Slowly Charl turned around, then looked up, and up. It was huge maybe 50 feet or more, painted with several different colors on it's legs and arms. Odessa squeeled with delight as she followed Charl's gaze. "A Gundam! Charl this is amazing! get a picture quick!"  
  
"Odessa are you sure thats a good..."  
  
"Oh I'm sure no one will mind!"  
  
Charl sighed, reaching into his backpack and pulling out his camera. He stopped completly when he felt the cold touch of a blade near his throat.  
  
"Drop the camera."  
  
The harsh almost unemotional voice of a boy repeated his words. "I said drop it."  
  
Charl gulped and let go of the camera and flashlight. Out of the shadows stepped their captor. A young boy over five feet, sleek black hair gathered into a ponytail and sharp eyes. Odessa smiled. "He looks cute."  
  
Charl groaned. 


	2. First Discovery

Here we are! on the midnight train to train to nowheresville and we're not stopping unil we reach Insano Hall!  
But alas, I do not own Gundam wing, or Sailor Moon...or Cracker Jacks. I do however own Odessa and Charl. and no one can take that away from me.   
  
===============================  
  
"Get up"  
  
Slowly Charl got to his feet, Odessa stood up immediatly. "Wow. Wufei Chang! you look just like your picture." She thought for a moment. "Of course your nowhere near as handsome as the others but I must admit...you look shorter then I pictured."  
  
Charl's eyes widened. "Odessa this isn't a good time."  
  
"Silence!" Wufei drew his gun and pointed it at Odessa, still keeping his blade trained on Charl. "Who are you? You work for Oz don't you?"  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses. "No never been, but I hear they have a wizard."  
  
"Odessa, I think he means the organization here.."  
  
Wufei glared at Charl. "You keep silent."  
  
Charl gulped.  
  
Odessa smiled. "Oh that Oz. In that case no. My name is Odessa King and this is Charl Thatcher. We're from Epic Post weekly doing an exclusive on the gundam pilots! Thats you. So when can we schedual you in mr. Chang?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Odessa nodded, pulling out a pen and pad. "Okay never, When is that exactly?"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes, loweing his gun and sword. "I don't do interviews. Expecially to women."  
  
"Oh thats silly! Charl isn't a girl."  
  
Wufei slapped his hand on his forehead. "Just..go away."   
He turned around, climbing into his gundam.  
  
Odessa folded her arms. "Well thats rude." She called up. "Where are you goin? We can do the interview on the way!" She grabbed onto the Gundam, attempting to climb up.  
  
A bullet passed barely an inch from her ear. "If you dare touch Nataku again I'll take my katana and carve my initials into your throat."  
  
Odessa scratched her head. "Well thats not exactly where I would have wanted an autograph."  
  
Wufei scowled. "It's not an autograph!"  
  
Charl sighed. "Good luck convincing her of that."  
  
"Look just..Leave me alone!"  
  
The cockpit closed as his gundam broke through the hanger and took off.  
  
  
Odessa removed her sunglasses, wiped them off and put them back on. "This may be slightly more dificult then I had originally anticipated."  
  
Charl stared at his parner. "You actually though this would be easy?"  
  
Odessa rolled her eyes. "Well obviously it wasn't going to be a piece of cake.. But I was thinking Pie or strawberry pudding at least."  
  
Charl groaned. "I think we should at least get some guns or something to ensure our safety in this environment."  
  
"Nonsense Charl! We're perfectly safe. No one would want to harm two reporters."  
  
"Yea. I know that, and you know that. But I'm not exactly sure THEY know that."  
  
Odessa put her hands on her hips, gazing out at the base, a 20 foot barbed fence surrounding the area, frankly it probably could have been higher. "We'll just have to start small."  
  
She pulled out a phonebook, running her finger down the pages, skimming through the names. Finally her finger paused on a name. "Ah! here it is"  
  
Charl peered at the name, he then turned the page and glanced at a few others. "Where did you get this?"  
  
She closed the book. "I found it in a Cracker Jack box."  
  
"You know they have some odd prizes."  
  
"Oh thats silly! Come Charl! we must be on our way."  
  
  
Charl sighed, following Odessa out the door. This was just getting stranger by the moment. 


	3. Research and the Circus

Lets see. I do not claim to own gundam wing. But happily Odessa and Charl are all mine.  
  
=========================================  
  
"Odessa do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Of course. Earth"  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Oh thats great Odessa. now can you look out the window and tell me why Earth is down there?"  
  
He gestured to his right where, the blue planet was indeed gleaming through. Odessa stopped to examine the planet. "Oh, thats just a mirror."  
  
"A mirror? What? How is that even possible for there to be a mirror, not to mention one large enough to reflect the entire planet!"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Yep, but it's much too small to be an actual planet. Look at it, it's a marble compared to us So logically it cannot be an actual planet."  
  
Charl just stared at Odessa for a good five minutes in pure disbelief.   
"Your logic scares me."  
  
Odessa nodded triumphantly. "Come Charl, we have much work to do."  
  
Charl sighed, following Odessa through the colony. "Exactly where are we going?"  
  
"Research!"  
  
Charl groaned. He knew exactly what Odessa's idea of *research* was.  
  
  
  
  
His suspicions were proved correct when Odessa had dragged him into a nearby shop, insisting he film it. The otaku had practicly pulled various shirts in from the rack in some vain attempt to find a certain design and had become incredibly disapointed when she could find nothing remotly Sailor Moon in merchandise. Odessa disapointed was no laughing matter, she was downright depressing. It was his luck that Odessa's dissapontment lasted less then five minutes. Undiscouraged she grabbed one of the black t-shirts and marched rightup to the clerk, laying the garment down. "Excuse me. Do you have any of these in Duo Maxwell?"  
  
The clerk blinked in disbelief. "Who?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I've looked for hours but there doesn't seem to be any shirts sporting his image. Are you out?"  
  
Charl continued to watch the clerk and it was clear that the guy either thought Odessa was crazy or joking. Probably both. "Uh, Odessa?"  
  
"Not now Charl I have to ask this clerk a question."  
  
"But Odessa, I really..."  
  
"In a minute."  
  
Charl siged as he watched the braided boy disapear into the crowd. Leave it to Odessa to notice everything but the blatently obvious. Odessa sighed and nodded to the cleark, finally turning back to Charl. "Now what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Charl sighed. "Nothing, just forget it."  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Odessa sighed disapoinedly, they hadbeen wanderin the shopping center for nearly an hour and sill Odessa could not find anything remotly gundam. Well, there was tat Traize Kushrinada doll she had purchased but nothing else seemed to catch her eye. So in consolatio, she had bought five treize dolls and a Leo model kit. No, corection. That was twelve model Leo kits and 6 Aries.  
  
"I don't understand it Charl, Sailor Moon had thousands of franchises. Chacha has more merchandise then this."  
  
Charl sighed. "Well these pilots arn't known to be the most social people around. It's not as if they go around advertising various kinds of paper clips."  
  
Odessa nodded as they passed a young blonde boy on the screen, advertising a new line of Winner Clips.  
  
"And I don't think they just go out to demonstrate gun play."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
Charl nodded, comforting Odessa, failing to look up as they passed a stocky muscular build in tank top and shorts with wild brown hair as he threatened a small crowd with a pistol.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to the circus."  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Charl just stared at Odessa as she squeezed onto the bench beside him. In her arms she carried a jumbo sized tub of popcorn that could have easily have held 5 gallons, which now did hold five gallons, of thick buttery popcorn. "I'll just take a small bowl."  
  
Odessa glanced at Charl, mouth already full of the buttered popcorn. "Oh. You wanted some?"  
  
Charl groaned. "You couldn't have just gotten a small?"  
  
Odessa blinked, then glanced at the tub. "This is a small."  
  
"What? Your kidding me."  
  
Odessa shook her head. "Small family size."  
  
"What family? Who makes those things?"  
  
Odessa examined her tub again. "...winner family industries."  
  
Charl groaned. "well at least tell me it didn't cost you much."  
  
Odessa shook her head. "No, it didn't cost me anything."  
  
"Thank...wait, what?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "I used your credit card." calmly she popped another handful into her mouth.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Unfortunatly there was little opportunity for Odessa to reply as the show finally began. The main attraction of the circus had actually revovled around one boy whose bangs ung far over his eyes. People watched and awed as he seemed fearless to the knives thrown at him, not to mention the amazing acrobatic skills he possessed. Charl lowered his camera in confusion. "Who is that?"  
  
Odessa smiled, swallowing another handful of popcorn. "Thats a clown Charl."  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "I know it's a clown." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small photograph for examination. "He looks remarkably similer." He handed the photo over to Odessa for examination.  
  
Odessa peered at the imagefrom beneath her sunglasses and smiled. "Oh Charl thats not Trowa."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"There is absolutly no reason why a gundam pilot would be in the circus, its pretty self explanitory."  
  
Charl sighed, not wanting to argue. When Odessa got this way there was no convincing her of anything else, and it was best to just let it lie.  
  
"Thats it!"  
  
Charl, along with the rest of the audience and the performers looked at Odessa. Charl sighed. "What?"  
  
"I know exactly how to find them."  
Standing Odessa made her way off the bench with her popcorn and headed out the tent. Charl sighed, following his partner and trying to remain invisible to the hundreds of eyes that now watched them.  
  
========================== 


	4. Relena Peac..Dor..err Just Relena

Don not own gundam wing..err I mean I do not own gundam wing  
  
==================================  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful house!"  
  
Charl just stared at the large four story mansion, eyes fixed in a state of disbelief and shock. "It's.....Pink."  
  
Odessa nodded. "Yea, wonderful isn't it?"  
  
Charl sighed as they both began to approach the house. "Hey, Odessa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Exactly how did you come to the conclusion of Relena Peacecraft while sitting in a Circus tent?"  
  
"Dorlian Charl."  
  
"I hear Peacecraft."  
  
"Really? Go figure."  
  
"Uh, getting back to the matter at hand Odessa.."  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses, looking from her notebook toward the large pink mansion ahead. "Right right. Come Charl."  
  
  
******************  
  
"What do you mean you won't let us in?"   
  
Charl watched they lady of long blonde hair and slanted eyebrows, arms folded as she denied entry to the two reporters. "The Lady Relena is very busy. Unless you have an appointment there is absolutly no possible way you can be admitted entry."  
  
The woman smieled then backed into the mansion and slammed the door. Charl blinked in desbelief. Odessa adjusted her sunglasses and glanced up at the window.  
  
"Great, just great Odessa now what are we going to do?"  
  
"She seemed rude, hand me that backpack?"  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Well obviously. Sure." He handed the strap to Odessa who promptly unzipped it. "Well it's not like we havn't run into any dead ends before.."  
  
She pulled out a rope, knotting one end onto a hook.  
  
"I mean we've gotten through worse jams. Maybe wecan do a computer search or..."  
  
Odessa swung the rope a couple times before letting it fly.  
  
"...find some newspaper clippings, maybe ask other people.."  
  
The hook caught onto the balcony with a clunk, wrapping around the rail a few times. Odessa gave a few tugs before making her ascention.  
  
"..or research the flight zones! Odessa thats it!"  
  
He turned around immediatly blinking as he found his partner no longer on the ground. Gradually he followed the rope up to Odessa's current possition. "Odessa?"  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Charl sighed, grabbing onto the end and mumbling something about hating gym.  
  
*****************************  
  
Relena stared at the two for at least 10 minutes from behind her desk. The one to her right had long black hair and was wearing a pair of large round sunglasses with the most eager expression she had ever seen. The other was a man in a blue jacket, light brown hair and eyes, holding a camera in both his hands. "..What did you say you wanted..miss..."  
  
The woman smiled. "Odessa, Odessa King. and this is my partner Charl Thatcher. We're from Epic Post Weekly."  
  
"You want to do an article on me?"  
  
Charl shook his head. "Actually..not exactly."  
  
Odessa smiled, continueing. "We're doing an article on the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"So..why did you come to me?"  
  
"Addresses."  
  
Relena blinked for a few moments then smiled in understanding. "Ohhh of course! Just a moment."  
  
Reaching from beneath her desk she pulled out a large wooden box and dropped it on her desk. Charl's eyes widened in disbelief as the Woman opened the box and began to go through what appeared to be a card file.  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Relena sighed. "Well I am missing a few files, but this will have to do for now." She flipped through the cards. "Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei or Quatre?..Or Zechs?"  
  
Odessa pondered. "Well we'd better go for all."  
  
Relena nodded. "Summer home or Winter?"  
  
"Your kidding me."  
  
"No, this is Zechs and Quatre."  
  
Odessa thought for a moment. "Well it does seem to be summer so..ya."  
  
"Okay..Private phone, puplic phone, or top secret line?"  
  
"Hmm..better go with all three."  
  
"Excelent choice. Just remember Heero doesn't answer his private phone after 5 pm, and His public phone is never used."  
She placed a stack of cards in front of them. "Now would you like surveilance photos? Schedules?"  
  
Charl just stared at Relena. Odessa considered. "Well..schedules seem like a decent idea, sure."  
  
Relena smiled, handing the papers over. "Will that be all?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Oh yes that will be quite alright, thank you."  
  
Relena smiled. "Any time. Oh, just one more thing before you leave?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Relena smiled, standing from her seat and walking over to Odessa, picking up a large mallet from beside her desk. "If you ever touch my Heero I will hunt you down. I will make sure you never sleep and hang you in the dungeon by your ankles. I have a dungeon. I will force feed you raw fishsticks until you choke and have the vultures peck out your eyes and let hot acid drip onto yor skin day and day out. I will pull out your tongue with my bare hand and stuff it down your throat. I'll have your skin stipped off while you still live and try it to make myself a new vest. You will wish yourself dead long before you even die. Understand?"  
  
Odessa gulped and nodded. Relena smiled, tossing asside her mallet. "Good, well have fun! Good luck with your article!"  
  
The two reporters nodded, slipping out the door. Charl leaned agains the wall and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Isn't she supposed to be a pacifist?"  
  
Odessa nodded, shuffling through the papers. "Yep."  
  
Charl shook his head. "That woman is scary." 


	5. The truth of Quatre Winner

This little chapter deerves an introduction, cause it was so much fun to write . But then I'd be giving it away...damn. Okay just read, it's a fairly short chapter anyway.  
  
OOC: just to make a few things clear, I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
===========================================  
  
  
  
Charl stared, dumbfounded. "Is this right?"  
  
Odessa looked from her sheet, then back up. "Yep, this is it."  
  
"You can't be serious, give me that." He snatched the paper from Odessa's hands and reviewed the address himself, then looked back up at the large mansion. "But..but..it's Pink."  
  
"It's salmon actually."  
  
The two jounalists turned around, looking at a boy with beautiful short blonde hair and lovely cherubic face (AN: Uhm, probably obvious I happen to think he's cute) "Uh..Odessa?"  
Charl waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of his partners face. Odessa still failed to blink, her face was frozen in an expression of pure delight, her eyes had grown to the size of baseballs, each possessing a distinct twinkle that could only be mistaken for love. Her mouth was gaping open and her tongue just, hung there, slightly off to the side of her mouth, hands clasped together in joy. Charl sighed. "Oh great, she's out."  
  
The young boy blinked, staring at Odessa. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Oh she'll be fine...Listen, Quatre Winner right?"  
  
The boy nodded and Charl was still attempting to get Odessa to come to her senses as he continued. "Uh..well we were kind of hoping for an interview but Odessa here..she was supposed to.."  
  
Quatre smiled. "It's alright, would you like to come in? We can, attend to your friend then."  
  
Charl shrugged. "Just as well." He began to follow Quatre inside and grapped the still stupified Odessa by the shirt collar, knowing she would be upset late that he stretched out her Sailor Moon shirt some. "Come on love bird."  
  
******************  
  
"Are you sure this is necessary?"  
  
Charl nodded to Quatre as he snapped a picture of him next to the still stuppified Odessa. "Oh Yea, yea. Mr Goodrich will actually love this one.."  
  
"Weren't we supposed to be having an interview though?"  
  
Charl nodded. "Well Odessa was really supposed to be giving it but..well I was hoping she'd come out of it by now. Hm...well I do remember her writing questions down before we arrived."  
  
He zipped open th backpack, giving it a search before pulling out a small clipboard. "Whats your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue..or pink...or.."  
  
Charl shrugged. "Well its not really a relevent question anyway. How do you manage your hair?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Charl grumbled. "Never mind, moving onto the next, oh here we are. If you and I were trapped on a desserted Island and...oh geez. " He flipped to the next page, and then the next. "Whats your favorite book?"  
  
"Don Quixote."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Kind of, actually the guy reminds me a lot of Duo."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, they're both a little nuts."  
  
Charl shrugged. "Ah, well, thats understandable." He skimmed the page further before skipping to the next. "Would you consider dating me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Charl looked up. "Oh, sorry, was reading the question out loud."   
He sighed, tossing the clipboard away. "Okay maybe if we just wing it..What made you decide to become a gundam pilot?"  
  
"Oh, thats easy."  
  
"Really, care to share?"  
  
"Oh I already did. I wrote a book about it, see?" He handed a book to Charl, who took it, examining the cover. "Arabian Desert. Good title."  
  
"Thanks, keep the book."  
  
"Okay..what is your relationship with the other pilots?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you all close friends? Do you keep in touch a lot?"  
  
"Oh. Yea we talk a lot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, all except for Heero...and Wufei doesn't really like people, he's kind of a hermit."  
  
"Okay." Charl leaned forward. "I just, really have to ask you this..off the record."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Really..whats the relationship with you and Trowa? I mean really. You two just seem really close."  
  
Quatre blinked. "How do you mean?"  
  
"You know how I mean. I mean come on. Are you..?"  
  
"Am I..what? I don't get it."  
  
Charl looked up over Quatre's shoulder as the boy with very long bangs walked down the hall into the kitchen. Wearing only a blue robe and slippers he opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Quatre followed his gaze and smiled, waving over the young man. "Hey Trowa!"  
  
Trowa walked over, putting one hand in the pocket of his robe as he sipped his orange juice.  
"Trowa this is Charl and his partner Odessa. They're doing an interview on us."  
  
Trow looked at Charl, then over at Odessa, who was still locked in her stupified expression. Slowly he pulled his hand out of his pocket and gave a small wave, then set his empty glass down, turned around, and walked back down the hall.  
  
Charl stared for a few moments then turned back to Quatre. "Did you two...are you two..?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Charl nearly choked. "You mean you are?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, we're sewing a quilt."  
  
Charl groaned.  
  
**************************  
  
  
"I can't believe you didn't wake me!"  
  
Charl sighed. "Odessa we've been through this. I tried, you were out cold..well not so much cold as you were stunned. I mean, how is it possible for someone to be stuck that way for so long?"  
  
"At least tell me you got the interview."  
  
Charl nodded, holding up the tape to show before he popped it into the VCR. Instantly the image of Quatre Winner flashed onto the screen.  
Charl looked at his partner. "Uh...Odessa?"  
  
Odessa was sitting on the couch, frozen, mouth gaping wide open as her eyes were fixed on the screen and the image of Quatre. Charl slapped his hand on his face and dragged it down.  
  
Unbelievable. 


	6. Hair Raising Trowa

Just so you know, Gundam wing..isn't mine. Odessa and Charl are, but nothing in gundam wing.  
  
  
================================  
Quatre nodded, staring at his two guests, then into the hall, then back two Odessa and Charl ."So you want to talk to Trowa?"  
  
Charl nodded. "Yes."  
  
Quatre nodded again, slowly. "Whats the bucket of ice water for?"  
  
"Just in case."  
  
He slid the bucked over to Odessa's feet. The Otaku was once again frozen in an expression of love and devotion, staring at Quatre Winner. Calmly Charl grabbed his partner and dunked her head first into the sub zero bucket of water, holding it there for a good number of seconds before pulling it out again.  
  
Odessa coughed and sputtered. "What was that for?"  
  
"Are you going to be okay now?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Of course!"  
She turned back to Quatre, smiling before her mouth gaped open and her tongue rolled over to the side, her eyes bulging with excitement.  
Charl sighed, grapping her head again and holding it under for much longer this time before pulling it back out. "Now?"  
  
Odessa nodded, turning back to Quatre, holding her excitement as much as possible. "So! Whats your favorite food?"  
  
"Uh Odessa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've already interviewed him."  
  
Odessa folded her arms. "I'll have you know I'm a professional, and He must be interviewed again."  
  
"But Odessa, it's not necessary, we have the tape, we have a friggin Book. I'm telling you we're through."  
  
"Thats what you think! And why didn't you tell me there was a book? Quatre you wrote a book? Charl you need to inform me of these things!"  
  
Charl sighed. "Oh brother."  
  
Quatre blushed. "Actually I really don't mind. We can redo my interview if you'd like."  
  
Odessa smiled, plopping back down on the couch. "See Charl, Quatre agrees with me!"  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Actually he's probably just scared of you.."  
  
But Odessa wasn't listening, as she had completly focused on Quatre. "Now, you say you have several sisters?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "29 actually I...Oh hello Trowa!"  
  
The two turned around, looking upon the boy with long brown bangs. Odessa was grinning widely. "Wow! By the Ginzoushu Charl this is truly a blessing!"  
  
Charl sighed, Quatre stood up. "Trowa, these people want to interview you."  
  
Trowa looked over at Odess, then charl. Without a word he walked towards the couch, and sat down next to Quatre, folding his arms and awaiting the questions.  
  
Odessa nodded. "Alright uh. Would you consider dating me?"  
  
Charl groaned. Trowa continued to watch Odessa, without saying a word.  
  
"Uh...Mister Trowa?"  
  
  
Trowa stared at Odessa for a little longer then looked at Quatre. Quatre smiled in understanding. "Oh, he says..no?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Oh...Well. Do you have a stunt double?"  
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks, then Quatre replied. "Uh..Pardon?"  
  
  
"Well, those acrobatic tricks, fascinating as they are...can you really do them?"  
  
Trowa stared for a moment, then stood up. He threw his gun into the air making Charl jump. Pushing off and into the air doing his axle flip and catching his gun before landing nimbly in front of Charl, gon pointed inches away from his face.  
  
Charl gulped. Odessa's sunglasses nearly slid off her head from shock. Trowa put his gun away and sat back down. Odessa readjusted her sunglasses after a long pause. "Okay..question answered. Is Catherine really your sister?"  
  
Quatre answered without so much as glancing at Trowa. "Actually no. Not biologically. Catherine is his surrogate sister."  
  
"So, your not...dating or anything?"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, who shook his head.  
  
Odess punched the air. "YES!!!"  
  
Charl sighed. "Uh, Odessa, maybe you should calm down."  
  
"Oh..right...right. Okay just one last question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"How do you get your hair to stick up?"  
  
This seemed to surprise the silent warrior, as even Quatre seemed to look at him for an answer. He looked right, then left, finally defeated he bowed his head, uttering a response.  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
Trowa sighed. "It's gum."  
  
All eyes widened in surprise,gasps all around. Trowa nodded. "I love chewing bubblegum, one day I just blew it too big and..it popped, I've never been able to get it out."  
  
Everyone just stared at him until finally, Charl spoke. "Why don't you just cut it?"  
  
Trowa just stared at him as if he'd gone nuts.  
  
***************************  
  
  
"Wow, I never would have guessed."  
  
Charl sighed, glancing back at the salmon pink mansion. "I don't think any of us had the slightest Idea..whose next?"  
  
Odessa whipped out her list with a flourish, skimming down the names. "Duo Maxwell!" 


	7. Duo's Dead End

Okay new chapter! Duo Maxwell! The moment you've all been dreading? the moment you've all been waiting for? With Odessa..theres really no telling.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do NOT I repeat DO NOT own Gundam Wing. I don't even own cracker Jacks! but if I did there would probably be cooler prizes.  
  
  
=================================  
  
  
Charl sighed, this just wasn't pleasant. No, this was down right miserable. He hated ships, he hated space, and he really didn't like the queasiness. Immediatly he grabbed the little white bag from the seat and let it all out, his lunch, breakfast, dinner, and afternoon snack.  
  
"Oh Charl, try to keep quiet."  
  
Charl looked up, just staring at Odessa. "What?"  
  
But Odessa wasn't paying attention, instead she appeared to be looking at a pamplet or broschure of some sort. In curiousity Charl peered closer. "'So you want to be an OZ soldier'. Odessa are you nuts?"  
  
Stupid question.  
  
Odessa smiled, adjusting her sunglasses. "Well you know that incredibly handsome Wufei, well he mentioned OZ. So I thought I'd look into it."  
  
"Where exactly did you get that pamplet?"  
  
"Out of a Cracker Jack box. Actually it's very intresting."  
  
"What the pamplet or the prizes we've been getting in Cracker Jack boxes lately?"  
  
"Oh thats silly Charl, theres always been prizes like this in Cracker Jack boxes."  
  
"Not for me, I always end up with stickers."  
  
His stomach lurched as he felt that bag of honey roasted peanuts coming back up. Without thinking he grabbed the OZ pamplet and, freed any food that might have been trying to settle in his stomach.  
  
Odessa looked at Charl. "Well I know you don't like OZ Charl, but you didn't have to be that way about it."  
  
Charl looked at Odessa just staring at her in disbelief when the captains voice came over the speakers. "Welcome folks, we are now coming in for a landing at Colony L2 Please have your tray tables in the upright position and turn off all your elec....yaaa!"  
  
People gasped as the shuttle began to take a dive. Charl looked at Odessa who was furiously playing a handheld game device. "Odessa!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Charl pointed out the window and Odessa began to understand. "Oh..right!"  
  
Dutifully she switched off her game and almost immediatly the shuttle righted itself.  
  
*******************  
  
  
Charl sighed. "I never want to go on a shuttle again."  
  
"Oh come on Charl, the flight wasn't that bad."  
  
"You nearly crashed the plane!"  
  
"Shuttle Charl, it's called a shuttle."  
  
Charl groaned.  
  
Odessa checked the address, looking again at the small house. "Duo Maxwell, here we go!"  
  
"God have mercy on your soul.."  
  
"What was that Charl?"  
  
"Oh! nothing."  
  
Odessa nodded and rapped on the door. There was movement withen and then the knob turned to open. There, in the doorway was a young man about 15 with indigo eyes and long chestnut hair that reached his thighs and hung loosly around his body. "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
Odessa smiled. "Good evening miss, is there a Duo Maxwell home?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "I'm not a girl!"  
  
"Oh...right. Well is a Duo Maxwell home?"  
  
"Depends on whos asking."  
  
"Odessa I think that is.."  
  
"Be quiet Charl, I need to find Duo Maxwell."  
  
"But Odessa!"  
  
"Not another word, if you can't take this job seriously Charl there really is no hope."  
  
Charl groaned.  
  
From withen the house a girls voice called out. "Whos that at the door?"  
  
"Hey yea who are you?"  
  
Odessa smilled. "Odessa King and Charl Thatcher, reporters from Epic Post Weekly."  
  
"Oh." The boy called back. "Just some reporters Hilde!"  
  
Odessa squeeld. "Hilde! Wow I don't know why I hadn't seen this before!!"  
  
The boy smiled. "Yea I know, it's hard to recognize me without my..."  
  
"You know Duo Maxwell don't you?!"  
  
The boy nearly fell over in complete shock. "Oh..ya....Personally."  
  
"Ooo you want to go to lunch? We really need info! You see, we're running this article, and it's very hard to find these pilots, you'd think they were wanted men or something."  
  
Charl groaned yet another time. The boy blinked. "Uh, yea, okay." He called back into the house. "Hilde! I'm going to go have lunch with two strange reporters!"  
  
The voice replied. "Alright! Have fun!"  
  
******************  
  
"Uh, Odessa?"  
  
Odessa looked at Charl. "Hmm?"  
  
"I really think this guy is Duo."  
  
Odessa smiled as she accepted her salad. "Oh thats ridiculous Charl."  
  
"How Odessa? how is this ridiculous?"  
  
"It's obvious. Duo Maxwell always wears a braid, this guy doesn't have one."  
  
Charl sighed, resting his head into his bowl of soup just as 'duo' slipped into the booth. "I'm starved!" He glanced at Charl. "Whats wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, he had a long flight."  
  
'Duo' blinked. "Oh. So, what brings you to L2?"  
  
Odessa smiled. "Sailor Pluto."  
  
".....Okay. So, did you just bring me here for lunch or..."  
  
"Oh yes! I do have a few questions."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How long have you known Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"All My life."  
  
"He's a decent man?"  
  
"I run and hide but never lie."  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses, glancing at her notepad. "Thats great but, what about Duo?"  
  
'Duo' groaned. "Lady are you dense?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I've been with you not yet twenty minutes and I've met OZ soldiers with better eyes than you."  
  
Charl looked up from his bowl of soup.  
  
Odessa blinked. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
'Duo' put his hand on his head. "Unbelievable."  
  
Charl sighed. "You have no idea."  
  
Odessa looked at the two men in confusion. "What?"  
  
==================== 


	8. Disfigured Deathscythe! The meaning of O...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing! Charl and unfortunaly Odessa however, are mine.  
  
===================================  
  
"Odessa, sometimes you just surprise even me."  
  
Odessa looked at Charl curiously. "Hows that?"  
  
Charl groaned. "Well for one thing. Odessa that WAS Duo."  
  
Odessa smiled shaking her head. "No, it wasn't."  
  
"Oh for cryin..so unbelievable! Braid or no that was Duo Maxwell. Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe he doesn't always wear a braid?"  
  
Odessa paused for a moment to think. "......No."  
  
Charl sighed. "Well? What are we doing here?"  
  
Odessa smiled, handing Charl the form. Charl peered over the paper. "Wow, You really have to hand it to Relena, she's thorough."  
  
He looked back up, staring at the humongus garage before them. "Just one question Odessa."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
Odessa smiled. "Absolutely!"  
  
Charl relaxed.  
  
"Not!"  
  
"What?!"  
Charl groaned. "Your not going to have me dress up as a daemon are you?"  
  
"Oh no of course not! I was thinking OZ Soldier!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Odessa nodded. "I already signed you up! You start first thing tommorow morning!"  
  
"Whatever happened to consulting me about these things?"  
  
"Too time consuming. Besides, wer need someone to research the files on the pilots withen the enemy databases."  
  
"Then why can't you do it?"  
  
"Easy, I have to interview the pilots, and we still havn't found Duo, or Heero. Now come Charl! theres much work to do."  
  
Charl groaned.  
  
******************  
  
They walked right into the large garage, Charl looked around in near amazment while Odessa walked straight ahead, smiling. It was then that Charl noticed a bald man with white hair and beard sitting atop a large piece of equiptment. Odessa noticed the man as well and looked up.  
The man, finally noticing the two, waved. "Hey! you two! Your the new engineers arn't ya? Get up here and help!"  
  
Charl stared at the man, finally noticing, the large piece of equiptment look like some kind of robot , man, of course, a Gundam.  
Odessa wasted no time climbing to the top, Charl sighed, following, hoping that maybe if he was killed right off by the pilots for touching their mobile suits Odessa maybe..just maybe couldn't force him to join OZ.  
  
The man stood up, nodding to the two. "My names Howard. Just a few ground rules here..."  
  
Odessa squeeled. "Oh I've heard so much about you!"  
  
"....Yea. Anyway just a few rules. Sandrock, Deathscythe and possibly Heavyarms you may touch. But I don't want to catch you anywhere near the Shenlong or Wing 0. That'll earn you a one way trip to the grave. Those guys refuse anyone but them touching their suits, it's not healthy to go against their requests.  
I'm gonna start you on simple repairs and then if I like you, or the pilots like you we'll start on the real classified stuff. This heres Deathscythe. Needs a few basic parts installed. Well, I'll let you get to work, any questions?"  
  
Odessa raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we just have a peek at the Wing Zero?"  
  
"No."  
  
*****************  
  
"Odessa do you even know what we're supposed to do?"  
  
Odessa noddes as she banged her hamer down oppon Deathscythe's head in a random order. "Yep, repair stuff."  
  
Charl sighed. "Do you even know WHAT we're supposed to repair? I mean look at you! Your doing more damage then you are repairs? Just what use is banging a hammer on it's head supposed to be?"  
  
"Oh you'll be surprised."  
  
"I imagine so." He stood up, walking over to his partner and nearly fell over when he saw the result of her banging.  
  
"Odessa!!"  
  
Odessa turned around with her hammer. "What?"  
  
"What do you think your doing?!"  
  
Odessa glanced at the head, which had taken the unmistakable form of an odongo haired sailor suited champion of justice. "I'm making repairs."  
  
"Oh geez. That is NOT a repair!"  
  
Odessa blinked beneath her sunglasses. "It looks better to me."  
  
"Oh brother. Okay we're getting out of here before they actually see what you've done!"  
  
He grabbed the arm of his partner, forcing her to drop the hammer as he dragged her off the Gundam. "Hey! I hadn't finished with the fuku yet!"  
  
"Consider yourself lucky."  
  
Howard watched the two leaving. "Hey! you can't go yet! Your shifts not done!"  
  
Charl winced. "Oh uh...we're just taking a break!"  
  
He made a U-turn, pulling Odessa towards the breakroom.  
  
"Wow I wonder if they have donuts."  
  
Charl sighed, letting go of Odessa. "We're not taking a break Odessa, we're getting out of here before they notice whats...Odessa?"  
  
He turned around, slapping his forhead as he watched the Otaku duck into a room. "Why do I even bother? Odessa!"  
  
He sighed, chasing after his partner.  
Charl slowed down, finally catching up, amazed at the sight, Wing Zero standing in it's own private room. "Okay Odessa, we've seen Wing Zero, now can we go?"  
  
"Oh relax Charl, I'm just gonna get a look inside."  
  
"Odessa but..ju..."  
  
They were both silenced by the sound of a gun clicking. A young stocky boy with dark brown hair stepped into the light, pointing it at Odessa. Odessa smiled. "Heero Yuy! Oh so nice, a pleasure! I'm Odessa King and this Is Charl Thatcher, we're reporters from epic post weekly..."  
  
"Omeo O Korosu"  
  
Odessa nodded adjusting her sunglasses. "Well yes..but we'd like an.."  
  
The boy gave Odessa a death glare that made Charl shudder. Odessa appeared unphased as Heero prepared to fire before he was interupted by a bloodcurdling scream. Heero narrowed his eyes at the two, but apparently determing the scream to be more of a priority, he ran out of the room.   
  
Charl breathed a sigh of relief, while Odessa once again began to approach the Gundam.  
  
"Odessa, what does Omeo o Korosu mean?"  
  
"Oh" She grabbed onto the Zero gundam, scaling upwards. "I think it's something like I will Kiss You or, Please take Care of Zero."  
  
Charl groaned. "You know I'm not sure thats what he meant I think he...Odessa what are you doing?!"  
  
She swung her legs into the cockpit, examining the instruments. "Oh relax, I just want to get a closer look."  
  
"Thats EXACTLY what I'm worried about!" He grabbed onto Wing Zero also scaling upwards. "Get down there! You know what will happen if we're caught?"  
  
Odessa shrugged. "Something about a brutal painful death. I wasn't really paying attention. Hey whats this button do?"  
  
"NO DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING!"  
  
Too late, the hatch began to close, allowing just enough time for Charl to drop in the cockpit with Odessa. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses. "I think I pressed the start button. Hold on, I'll try to fix it."  
  
She pressed a random number of buttons. "Thats the auto-pilot Odessa!"  
  
"Well now we know."  
  
Charl banged his fists against the hatch as the gundam powered up, breaking through the ceiling and into the atmosphere.  
  
*********************  
  
Wufei and Heero ran to Duo's aid, guns & katanas drawn. The braided Gundam pilot was screaming, pulling at his hair. "What the Hell happened to my Gundam?!"  
  
Wufei and Heero exchanged looks, finally the two jumped onto the Deathscythe to get a closer look. Wufei approached the head. His face contorted and he dropped his sword, starting to shake. Finally he couldn't hold it in and began to laugh.  
Heero looked at the chinese pilot in curiosity then went to invastigate. When he saw what had happened he too burst into uncontrolled laughter.  
  
Duo looked at Howard. "What did you do to my Gundam?!"  
  
Howard scratched his head. "Well there were these two engineers, I uh.."  
  
"You let them destroy my gundam?!"  
  
  
Laughter was suddenly halted when a loud crash sounded from Heero's garage. Exchanging looks the three broke into a run, coming upon an emty room where Once Wing Zero was held. A brand new sunroof formed in the ceiling above.  
Duo blinked. "Hey Heero, what happened to your gundam?"  
  
Wufei smirked. "Maybe you should go out with deathscythe and look for it Maxwell. Then later you can take her dancing."  
  
This made the two pilots only laugh harder.  
Duo frowned, folding his arms and definatly not amused. "Yea laugh now Heero. But if it was the same engineers who 'repaired' my gundam. Just think what they'll do to yours."  
  
This made all laughter cease as Heero suddenly took a more serious expression. "I'll inform Trowa and Quatre."  
  
He ran out the door, gun drawn and looking to be prepared to shoot anyone who happened to get in his way.  
  
  
====================================== 


	9. Stolen Zero? Odessa's deadly heist!

uhm yea. I don't own Gundam wing. I don't own Sailor Moon either.  
  
While we're on the subject, I don't even own Cracker Jacks.  
  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
Duo sighed. "Okay Howard, Do you remember what these 'engineers' looked like?"  
  
Howard thought for a moment. "Well..there were two. One was kind of tall, 5 by five. Short light brown hair, brown eyes. And he wore a blue jacket. Strange thing was, he had one of those old type cameras with him."  
  
Heero folded his arms. The boy seemed more on edge then usual. Well that was understandable, his gundam had been stolen. "What about the other one?"  
  
"Well now thats the odd thing. She was slightly shorter. long, straight black hair. a blue shirt that had Sailor Moon written on it, actually your gundam resembles the picture on that shirt."  
  
Duo's face turned red with anger as howard continued.   
  
"She was wearing a pair of the strangest slippers I had ever seen and I couldn't see her eyes because she was always wearing these big round sunglasses."  
  
  
Wufei was shaking with range. "Onna!!!"  
  
  
Duo sighed, slapping his hand on his forhead. "Oh man."  
  
Heero looked at the braided boy. "What?"  
  
"I met them! The lady was thick as a post. Oh Heero, if they're the ones with your Gundam, you had better pray for a miracle."  
  
************************************  
  
  
Charl gripped the seat, hanging on for life as the sped through space. Why, why did he have to come along? "Odessa! where are we going?!"  
  
Odessa looked at the moniter. "Operation Meteor."  
  
"What?! Odessa we have to get this thing off auto pilot."  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses, continuing to press random buttons on the control panel. "I'm working on it...whats this do?"  
  
Charl's eyes widened as she started to press a big red button. "Don't touch that!." He knocked her hand away. "Thats the self destruct Odessa. Isn't there an instruction manual?"  
  
She nodded. "I found it in a Cracker Jack box. But I threw it out."  
  
He coughed. "What?"  
  
"It was a little boring."  
  
He slapped his forehead. "Odessa do you have any idea what you just did?"  
  
"nope."  
  
Charl groaned.  
  
  
"Gundam Wing Zero. Surrender now."  
  
Charl's eyes widened. "Odessa turn on that view screen!"  
  
"What view screen?"  
  
"Oh for cryin...the one in front of you!"  
  
Odessa looked up, staring at the moniter. "...Oh." Calmly she pressed a button, displaying several mobile suits, ready to attack. "Hmm." She tapped the screen. "It's broken."  
  
Charl sighed. "Thats not broken. Not 3 minutes off and we get attacked. Perfect, just perfect."  
  
  
The voice came over the com again. "I repeat Wing Zero. Surrender now or die."  
  
"Oh thats great, just great. Got any new ideas Odessa?"  
  
Odessa took a moment to think about this. "We could parachute out."  
  
"Oh g..in the middle of space? Are you nuts?!"  
  
Charl let out a yelp as a beam passed a few inches next to them.  
"Odessa get this thing off auto pilot at least!"  
  
Odessa shrugged. "Okay. My handbag Charl."  
  
"Your handbag?"  
  
When Odessa nodded, Charl sighed and dropped said bag into her hands. Caly Odessa openned it, pulling out an unopened box of Cracker Jacks. Casually she pulled off the dop and began eating the kernals one by one.  
  
"Odessa!"  
  
Odessa looked at her partner. "What?"  
  
"You can't eat at a time like this!"  
  
"I'm doing it right now."  
  
Charl rubbed his temple. "Just..save it for later."  
  
Odessa sighed. "Oh very well." She reached further into the box, pulling out a type of key. Calmy she inserted it into a conveniantly placed hole and turned. The gundam emitted a low humming sound before the auto pilot light stopped blinking.  
  
Charl blinked in disbelief. "How did you do that?"  
  
"It was in the instruction manual."  
  
"I thought you threw that away."  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't read it."  
  
Charl sighed. "Just...get us out of here. Fast?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Okay."  
  
There was a long pause before Charl finally spoke. "Now?"  
  
"You might want to buckle up."  
  
"Odessa there are no seatbelts."  
  
Odessa shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
She pressed what seemed to be a few random buttons and pulled the controlls, the gundum backing up about 30 yards. "Sorry, had it in reverse."  
  
She pressed a few new buttons and pulled again. The mobile suit lurched forward, along with Charl and took off into space, leaving the other mobile suit pilots to ponder over what had just happened. 


	10. Treize's Mansion! The theme of Pink!

I uh..don't own gundam. And the same routine, Cracker Jacks arn't mine either.  
  
====================  
  
  
The large mobile suit wing zero slowed as it touched the ground into the parking lot, crushing a good number of vehicles beneath it's feet as it settled down. A few moments later the hatch opened and Odessa jumped out, landing perfectly onto the ground. Camly she put her hands on her hips and turned back to the gundam. "Come on Charl. Don't be shy."  
  
A brown haired man leaned against the hatch, a distinctly greenish tint to his face. Finally he just colapsed and let a pint of brown oatmeal shaped goop fall from his mouth onto Wing Zero's foot. Odessa seemed unphased. "You coming?"  
  
Charl groaned looking down at his partner.  
  
"Come on, I'll catch you."  
She held out her arms in a truly sincere gesture.  
  
Charl sighed, stumbling to the end and finally falling towards Odessa's arms. Odessa smiled, fully prepared to catch her partner when a silver glint caught her eye. "Ginzoushu!"  
  
She made a quick move to retrieve the item, completly missing a certain partner who had now hit hard concrete. "OOOOWWWW!"  
  
Odessa frowned. "Oh crap. It's just a quarter." She tossed said quarter aside and looked at Charl. "Well don't just lie down on the job Charl. We have work to do!"  
  
Charl groaned, pulling himself up and staggering after his partner.  
  
Odessa smiled, pleased with herself. "Okay Charl, remember where we're parked."  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
Quatre sighed, walking up to face the four gundam pilots. "Well thats it. Apparently ten mobile suits had a run in with none other then Wing Zero just over an hour ago. They claimed it flew very erratic and then sped off."  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes. "Okay Heero. Correct me if I'm wrong. But doesn't your gundam have that zero system?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Isn't that supposed to make people nuts and destroy stuff?"  
  
Trowa finally spoke. "Yes Duo. But one must be sane in the first place."  
  
The five pilots sighed, folding their arms and bowing heir heads.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Charl just stared. "Is it just me our...do these people seem to have a theme going on here?"  
  
He stared at the mansion, the third mansion they had been to in the past week.  
  
"What theme?"  
  
"Odessa it's Pink."  
  
Odessa folded her arms as she looked up in thought at the mansion. "Actually it's marroon."  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Whatever it's still a shade of pink."  
  
Odessa shook her head. "No, it's a shade of red. pink and marroon and salmon are all shades of red."  
  
Charl sighed. "Alright..how do you know that?"   
  
  
Odessa shrugged as she rung the doorbell. "I saw it on a tv special."  
  
Charl sighed as Odessa rung the doorbell. The door opened as a taller man with brown hair and a slylish blue suit answered. "May I help you?"  
  
Odessa nodded. "Yes, we'd like to see your files."  
  
"My...what?"  
  
"Files. On the gundam pilots."  
  
"I can't give you that information."  
  
There was a long pause, Odessa scratched her head. "Well uh....Charl just joined OZ!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
Treize clanced at the cameraman and smiled. "Oh so your the new recruit. Great to have you on board."  
  
Charl sighed. "Look I am NOT a new...."  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
Odessa smiled. "Okay. Come Charl." She turned back to Treize, following him in. "So, those pilots?"  
  
"Oh they're not so bad. In fact Heero is a pretty good cook."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yea, you'd be surprised."  
  
  
  
===================  
  
Alright don't kill me. It's not a long chapter and I've been having horrible writers block. Unfortunatly this results in my chapters not being up to my usual standards. I've just had way too many stories open, and many more I want to get down. it's overloading me. So I've decided to focus on one story and finish that before I work on the next one. Anywho, I've decided to finish Journey to Gundam first, since that has been open the longest and I know whats gonna happen.  
I hope to give each charecter a little spotlight so you'll be seeing a few more before this ends. 


	11. Une's Training! Charl's luck is rotton.

I uh..don't own Gundam Wing, it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
=========================  
  
  
Treize nodded. "Charl, I'd like you to meet Colonal Une."  
  
Charl looked up at the lady, two braids bound in buns, wearing glasses.  
"Uh..Hello?"  
  
The woman looked over Charl in a condescending manner."He's a little small, kinda skinny. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Charl stared at the woman, he didn't really like what she meant by 'seeing what she could do'. Why did..No, HOW did Odessa get him into these things? As far as fortune and luck were concerned, Charl didn't exist.  
  
**************************  
  
"How are you doing up there?!"  
  
Charl looked down at Odessa. "Terrible."  
  
"Thats great!"  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. Of course he would be too high up in this mobile suit for her to actually hear him. Or maybe she could, there was no telling if Odessa was ever serious. "Uh, Miss Une..Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"No. Now get in there and stop complaining!" she smiled. "Please?"  
  
He sighed, closing the hatch. Insane women seemed to follow him like bees to honey, why did this keep happening to him.  
  
"Stop wasting time!"  
  
"Uh, yes sir..mam."  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Odessa dutifully began to take notes as she glanced through the files of the five pilots. In the past twenty minutes she had set aside thiry surveilance photographs of Duo, 42 of quatre, 20, of Trowa, 15 of Wufei and 39 1/2 of Heero(the half had been a piece of a larger photograph with Relena).  
  
Treize glanced at her. "Uh...why are you going through that?"  
  
She examined another photograph and highlighted a paragraph on the report. "Research."  
  
He blinked. "Oh."  
  
Treize looked back at the two sparing mobilesuits as the one to the right baced up, desperatly trying to doge the other. "Help! Odessa! Ahhhhh!"  
  
Odessa glanced up, adjusting her sunglasses to view the Mobile Suit. She grabbed the com. "Your doing great Charl! Tear through that Aeris like yesturday's butter!"  
  
"Odessa!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I AM the Aeris!"  
  
  
Odessa thought for a moment, seeming to consider this. "Oh...Well you all look alike. Your still kicking ass!"  
  
"Odessa, I'm the one on the right!...yaaaahhh!!!"  
  
The communication cut off as the blade was embedded in the head of the Aeris.  
  
  
The hatch to the Leo opened as Col. Une stepped out. "That was pathetic! Your useless."  
  
Charl winced as he opened his hatch. Lady Une smiled. "But you did very good for a first try. In fact so well I think your ready to move on. Zechs!"  
  
  
Charl gulped. "..Zechs?"  
  
On que a tall blonde man in a hawk mask and red uniform stepped up. Odessa squeeled with delight. "Oh what luck! what fortune!"  
  
Charl sighed. "According to me it's not."  
  
Col. Une nodded. "Zechs, show Mr. Tatcher here how it's done."  
  
"It's Thatcher mam."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Charl winced, it was just one of those days.  
  
  
======================================  
  
Yay! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but been having serious writers block! Three more chapters til the end! Will Heero find his Gundam? Will Charl and Odessa survive? Can the gundam pilots resist commiting brutal murder?  
Next time! Nightmare on Zechs! Gundam returns! 


	12. Nightmare on Zechs! Gundam returns!

You'll probably notice, this whole story isn't linear with the series. but thats okay for a little insanity!  
  
I don't own gundam wing  
  
=============================  
  
Lt. Walker stared in disbelief. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"It's a gundam!"  
  
"I know it's a Gundam...it looks like a girl though."  
  
The Mobile Suit pilots just stared at the oncoming deathscythe in desbelief. This cheery faced mobile suit..this was a dreaded gundam? All questions were answered when the gundam drew his thermal blade and was followed by three other gundams, and a Leo.  
  
Lt. Walker blinked in disbelief. "Retreat!"  
  
The odds didn't appear to be in their favor with 5 enemy mobile suits, and these pilots did NOT look to be in a good mood.  
  
  
  
  
The other pilots stared wide eyed as Heero and Duo bgan to do the most damage, destroying everything in their path. It was difficult to tell who was angrier, Heero for losing his gundam or Duo for losing the respect of his gundam. No one had ever seen the braided pilot in a worse mood, even Heero seemed to avoid him, definatly it was Duo who was worse.  
  
"If we didn't have to leave so early Howard could have fixed deathscythe!"  
  
It was Wufei who dared to answer. "Well Duo, I'm sure your Onna loves to be out on the town."  
  
Snorts of laughter resonated from the four mobile suits. Duo turned around, giving the pilots a death glare they had assumed only Heero could make and laughter was abruptly silenced.  
  
******************************  
  
"Yaaaaghh!!!!!"  
  
Odessa cheered. "Go Charl! Your doing great!"  
  
"I think he's trying to kill me!"  
  
"Oh Charl thats ridiculous!"  
  
Charl pulled back as he avoided another blow from Zechs, being in this Aeris suit was making him nautious. "Odessa..you didn't..cut his hair did you?"  
  
"Only a couple inches."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It was for research."  
  
Charl sighed, barely avoiding another attack.  
  
"Alright thats enough! Take a break."  
  
Charl sighed with relief as Unne gave the order, lowering the Aeris back into the atmosphere and on the ground. Odessa smiled, applauding Charl as Zechs stepped out of the Leo. Une folded her arms. "Thatcher, get out of that suit!"  
  
Zechs glanced at Colonal Une. He jumped off the Leo and onto the Aeris, opening the hatch and immediatly turning away and jumping down.  
  
Col. Une looked at Zechs. "What is it?"  
  
"It's not pleasant in there."  
  
She glanced at Zechs again then climbed up to the hatch. Her eyes widened in surprise as a very green Charl looked at the Colonal. "Clean up!"  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
"Oh cheer up Charl. It's not the end of the world that you didn't make OZ."  
  
"Of course it's not Odessa, your the one who signed me up in the first place!"  
  
Odessa smiled, she actually seemed to be braiding the lock of hair she had gotten off Zechs. "Yep, and you enjoyed it."  
  
"I did not, I tried to get out of it."  
  
Odessa sighed. "Trying to hide your disapointment, I understand."   
  
Charl groaned.  
  
The two reporters were immediatly blocked by five very angy pilots. Charl blinked. "Gah."  
  
Duo smiled. "Miss us?"  
  
Trowa gave a small wave while Heero spoke. "Wheres my Gundam?"  
  
  
  
==========================  
  
  
  
Yah! Someone is in very big trouble! Two more chapter left! Will Odessa and Charl survive the wrath of the gundam pilots? 


	13. Odessa in danger, Pilots Revenge!

I uh, Do not own Gundam wing and at this point many would probablty be thrilled I did not, Duo including.  
  
  
==========================  
  
Odessa smiled, waving. "Hi Heero!"  
  
Heero used his death glare, pointing his gun at Odessa. "Omeo O Korosu."  
  
She smiled. "Oh your very welcome."  
  
Charl slapped his head. "Odessa..."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, fully prepared to fire. "Heero No!"  
  
Duo grabbed his fellow pilot's wrist, moving the gun away. Heero stared at Duo. Duo just smiled, turning to Odessa, his face immediatly changing expression as he lunged at Odessa. "OMEO O KOROSU!!"  
  
The three remaining pilots' eyes widened and they grabbed Duo, trying with all their effort to hold him back.  
"Duo no!" Quatre cried. "It's just not worth it!"  
  
"Easy for you to say! she didn't deface your gundam!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Duo!"  
  
"Deathscythe will NEVER be the same!"  
  
Odessa adjusted her sunglasses. "Of course, it's much better now."  
  
Duo growled. "BAKA! I'll Kill you!"  
  
Heero joined in, grabbing Duo to hold him back as the braided pilot had begun to drag his commrads in attempt to reach Odessa. "No Duo. We still need to find my gundam."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes, giving the signal that he was alright. Cautiously the four pilots released him. Duo smiled, appearing calmed before his face contorted in anger and he lunged at Odessa again. "I'll Kill You!!"  
  
******************  
  
Odessa put her hands on her hips, staring at the impressive moon base. "Wow Charl, you hid that ting well."  
  
Charl rolled his eyes. "Well I figured having a 50 foot Wing Zero gundam in the middle of a parking lot crushing four or five vehicles drew just a little too much attention."  
  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Heero folded his arms. "Where is my Gundam?"  
  
Charl nodded, pointing to a doorway. "Through there."  
  
  
  
***Several Minutes Later*****  
  
Heero jumped off ring Zero, landing in front of Trowa. "It's the real thing and it..looks fine."  
  
Duo nodded. "So we don't need them anymore?"  
  
Heero shook his head and Duo smiled, turning back to Odessa, insanity in his eyes as he again lunged at Odessa, grabbing Heero's gun. "I'll Kill you!"  
  
Eyes widdened and Quatre grabbed Duo in an attempt to restrain him. "Duo no!"  
  
"Let me go Quatre! No one will miss her! we'll kill the guy too! No witnesses!"  
  
"No Duo we can't!"  
  
"Why not?! They destroyed Deathscythe!"  
  
Charl sighed. "Okay theres another way. Look we just need a time machine, and we'll be gone."  
  
Duo stopped, just staring at Charl. "Time machine?"  
  
Odessa nodded, smiling. "We're from the twentieth century!"  
  
Wufei sighed. "Figures, no one from this century could possibly be THAT annoying."  
  
"So..You'll help?"  
  
Duo stared. "Are you crazy? We don't have a time machine!"  
  
"But we do."  
  
The five pilots and two reporters turned around to look at Doctor J, Professor G, Doctor S, Instructor H and Master O in the doorway.  
  
Doctor J stepped forward. "We can build a time machine."  
  
=========================== 


	14. Final Stop.

This is it! The final chapter! the very last stage in Journey To Gundam! The final stop. Now their still setting up so let me lay a few ground rules.  
  
(ahem) I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! I don't Own Cracker Jack boxes, or Duo, Or Gundams, or Quatre. Heck I don't even own a time machine.  
That said, lets continue with the story.  
  
=================================  
  
  
Charl blinked in disbelief as the scientists continued their work. He watched them measure and weigh and record their findings. He rolled his eyes. "The best scientists in the 20th century couldn't explain Odessa, what makes them thing they can?"  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey whats this do?"  
  
"No don't touch that button!"   
  
Instructor H cried as Odessa pressed a little red button that automatically self destructed Sandrock. Charl sighed.  
  
Quatre's eye twitched as he tried to hold back his rage. Finally, unable to hold it in he charged Odessa, holding a beaker he had planned to break over her head. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Almost immediatly Trowa had grabbed a hold of the blonde arabian, holding him just a foot away from massacaring the insane otaku.  
  
  
Master O sighed. "I told you we shouldn't have given them all those clues."  
  
Charl blinked. "What clues."  
  
Trowa folded his arms. "Yes, What clues?"  
  
Big mistake, with Trowa letting go Quatre was free to attack Odessa. In a movement that hardly appeared she noticed anything at all Odessa stood up and walked over to the snack bar, letting Quatre crash head first into the stool she had been sitting on. Without a word, Trowa helped his friend back up, just as the other pilots gathered around in intrest.  
  
Finally Doctor S spoke. "We heard you were coming."  
  
Professor G nodded. "Actually a lady named Setsuna warned us."  
  
Doctor S continued. "So we devised a plan to get the both of you out of our universe as quickly as possible with the least damage done."  
  
Charl caught on. "The Cracker Jack boxes."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and Doctor J nodded. "The Cracker Jack boxes, we filled them with useful prizes to get you on your way and out of our lives, and we built a time machine in advance."  
  
Duo frowned. "Wouldn't it just have been easier to put them in the time machine the minute they got here?"  
  
Charl looked at the braided pilot. "You don't know Odessa."  
  
  
Instructor H nodded, continueing. "Apparently it didn't work because you just defaced 02's Gundam, nearly crashed a shuttle, Stole Wing Zero and just self destructed 04's Gundam!"  
  
Odessa smiled as she munched on another box of Cracker Jacks. "Yea sorry about that."  
  
Charl put his head in his hand. "Oh geez Odessa..."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Trowa glanced at the two reporters then back to the scientists. "But you DO have the time machine?"  
  
Master O nodded. "It's right unter the tarp." He pulled off the blue cover to reveal a small two seater shuttle with blinking lights.  
  
Heero nodded, drawing his gun at Odessa. "Get in the time machine."  
  
Duo nodded, drawing his gun at Charl. "Get out of our dimmension."  
  
"Uh...Odessa I really think we should go."  
  
"Oh Charl, they'll calm down."  
  
In unison the last three pilots drew their guns, directing them at the two reporters, all five cocking at the same time.  
  
Charl just stared. "Yea Odessa, we go NOW." He grabbed Odessa's arm just as she grabbed another Cracker Jack box and pulled his partner into the machine.  
  
Wufei spoke. "If you EVER come back here again."  
  
All pilots and scientists repeated Heero's famous lines. "Omeo O Korosu!!"  
  
Charl nodded quickly, slimming his hand down on thestart button before they changed their minds.  
  
************************  
  
Sailor Pluto ducked just as a streak of light rushed past her. She scowled, shaking her staff at the disturbance. "Punks!"  
  
************************  
  
Charl sighed, leaning back in his seat. "That was close."  
  
Odessa nodded, smiling as she stroked a small brown...what was that.  
  
"Odessa, whats in your hand?"  
  
"Hair."  
  
"...what?"  
  
Odessa smiled. "Well I felt we should have a souvineer before we left, so I clipped off a lock of Trowa's bangs while he was sleeping."  
  
Charl slapped his head.   
  
*************Meanwhile, back in the Lab***********  
  
Quatre looked at his tall friend. "Trowa, you look different."  
  
Trow glanced at his friend as his hand went to his bangs. His eyes widened and he grabbed a mirror, staring at the reflection. Two eyes stares stright back at him, brown bangs now half their splendor. The other pilots backed away as their friend started to shake, his lip twitching slightly.  
  
Finally, Trowa screamed. "OMEO O KOROSU!!!"  
  
  
==============THE END=============  
  
  
  
Eh, poor Trowa. But It just wouldn't be complete if the pilots didn't have their share of torchor ;o)  
Did you like it? Hate it? Were you completly blown away? Do you think I was too Evil? Too Kind? Either way I'd like your reviews! 


End file.
